


Early Spring Morning

by Catering_fears



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Shot, chrobin family, chrobin fluff, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catering_fears/pseuds/Catering_fears
Summary: Lucina is born and the new family enjoys a moment of peace together.





	Early Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The second fic I’ve ever finished. Chrobin seems to be the only thing that can get me to write. I hope you enjoy this sweet little drabble

It had come as a surprise, at least to Chrom, when Robin went into labor late that night. It took a few moments of panicking on his part before he gathered himself enough to alert the guards outside their door of the situation. After that he sat next to his wife in their bed, holding her hand as they anxiously waited for one of the guards to return with a midwife.

  
“Could you stop fidgeting?” Robin hissed through her teeth. “You’re making me nervous.”

  
“Sorry,” Chrom managed to still himself, but just barely.

  
“You’re more anxious than I am,” she commented, laughing despite the pain she was undoubtedly in.

  
“It’s hard not to be, I’m worried about you... both of you.”

  
Robin smiled at him warmly and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. He didn’t need to tell her that he was thinking about what happened to his own mother when Lissa was born. He only knew tidbits of what happened since he had been very young at the time, but from what he had gathered, complications at birth had weakened her and eventually lead to her death. Ever since Robin had announced her pregnancy, Chrom’s joy at being a father was mingled with the fear of losing his wife. His other half.

  
“I’ll be fine, Chrom,” she assured him, “this is nothing compared to fighting in a war.”

  
Chrom wanted to tell her that it wasn’t nothing, that this was everything, at least to him. Before he could, however, the midwife arrived, much to their relief.

  
“Prince Chrom, if you could step outside,” the guard beside the midwife gestured to their bedroom door. Chrom stiffened.

  
“I’m not leaving.” He knew that this was considered unconventional. His own father hadn’t attended any of the births of his children, but Chrom was not his father. In fact, he was determined to not be like his father in every way possible.

  
“Are you sure, my lord?” The midwife asked, “this isn’t going to be pretty.”

  
“I’m sure I’ve seen worse.”

  
The midwife nodded then turned to Robin, “Are you okay with this?”

  
Robin brought their joined hands close to her, “we already discussed this, he stays.”

  
“Very well,” the midwife turned to the guard, “close the door and make sure no one enters besides my assistants. They’ll be here soon with the rest of the supplies.”

  
The birth had lasted for hours, but to Chrom it all seemed to happen at once. One second his wife was clutching his hand, screaming in agony, and the next he was holding a crying pink bundle in his hands. He looked at the newborn with wide eyes, too shocked to fully comprehend what exactly he was looking at. Before he could, one of the assistants plucked the babe from his hands.

  
“It’s a girl!” One declared joyously.

  
_Girl?_ Chrom thought, and before he could process that, the baby was placed into his hands once again, now wrapped in a cloth.

  
“Let me see her,” Robin panted beside him. He leaned over, offering his wife a good look at the baby. Their baby.

  
She smiled, tears springing from her tired eyes, “she’s beautiful.”

  
Chrom looked down at the baby once again, the confusion from earlier replaced with an overwhelming sense of love and happiness. Tears started to well up in his own eyes and— not for the first time in his life— Chrom found himself at a loss for words.  
Several hours later, after the baby got her first meal and the midwife left with her assistants; Chrom found himself standing at a window, his newborn daughter in his arms once again. That feeling of happiness and love had not yet left him, if anything it had increased.

  
“She’s perfect,” he mumbled quietly as he got a good look at her in the early morning light. Soft blue wisps of hair adorned the top of her head and he gently stroked her impossibly soft skin. Chrom found tears starting to well up in his eyes once again.

“I agree,” Robin’s voice brought him out of his stupor and he turned to her. She lay in bed, on her side facing him. She’d probably been watching them. She was still sweaty and looked absolutely exhausted. She had never looked more beautiful.

  
“I almost can’t believe it,” he confessed as he made his way over to the bed, “I’d always known I’d be a father someday, but actually experiencing it...”

  
Robin smiled at him, “I didn’t think of myself as a mother until I fell in love with you. Now that it’s actually happened it feels so... right.”

  
Chrom lay beside Robin, gently placing their daughter between them. “Look at this, Robin.” He placed a hand on the baby’s stomach. “Look at what our two halves created.”

  
Robin placed her hand over his, “they made a whole.”

  
The new family shared a quiet moment of bliss together. Chrom knew that this was only the beginning, this child was going to grow. She’d start to walk and talk, develop her own view of the world, build bonds with others. The notion both excited and terrified him, but for now he decided to enjoy this moment with his wife and child.

  
“Have you decided on a name?” Robin asked, breaking the silence.

  
“Which ones were we between again?”

  
“I think Morgan was one of the names I suggested, but that doesn’t seem to fit. I think you said you liked the name Deidre for a girl. You said it was a family name.”

  
Chrom shook his head, “no, I think she needs her own name. Not someone else’s.”

  
Robin hummed in agreement, leaning down and giving their daughter a gentle kiss. “She deserves a name as perfect as herself.”

  
Chrom pondered on this, he thought of looking at his newborn daughter in the early morning light. How the wisps of blue hair on her head shone and her baby soft skin seemed to glow. He didn’t think he’d even forget that sight.

  
“What about Lucina?”

  
“Lucina?”

  
“I saw it in a book once. It means ‘light’.”

  
“Lucina...” Robin said the name slowly as she gazed at their daughter, as if trying on the name for size. “I think it’s perfect.”

  
Lucina stirred, cooing softly, wiggling slightly underneath their grasp.

  
“I think she approves,” Chrom chuckled softly.


End file.
